


i just want to feel good (all night long)

by 10softbot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Choking, Creampie, Crying, Deepthroating, Felching, Gangbang, Humiliation, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Piercings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10softbot/pseuds/10softbot
Summary: By some play of fate and sheer luck, Sicheng gets what Sicheng wants.





	i just want to feel good (all night long)

**Author's Note:**

> don't be fooled by the number, this is just one big pwp   
>  big shout out to sana for being my third braincell and making half of this possible

Sicheng knows how to get his way around. No matter what it is that he wants, he knows if he looks at his members a certain way, speaks to them the right way, they will do it for him. He pretends like he doesn’t, but he loves the way his members baby him all the time and knows it only takes him to bat a lash for them to bend over. The feeling of being loved and welcomed can’t quite compare to anything else in the world and it is all Sicheng lives for.

This is how, by some play of fate and sheer luck, Sicheng manages to gather all of them like this. He sits on the edge of the couch, legs tightly closed together, palms resting on his knees, back a bit too straight, dressed in nothing but his boxers. He’s got them sitting on the floor in front of him, and suddenly the room is too hot, too stuffed, blood rushing to the tips of his ears. He tries to brush it off, expectant eyes on him as he shifts in his seat ever so slightly.

“So,” he tries out, throat dry from anticipation “I actually didn’t plan this through. So, if–” he locks eyes with Jaehyun for a split second and his heart beats too fast in his chest. “If anyone wants to start it off, this is it.”

There’s a palpable tension in the air and Sicheng can’t help but dig his nails into his skin, crescent moons burning where his nails dig. He licks his lips expectantly and almost chokes when Yuta gets up and walks over to him, intense stare making him unable to look away. The way he grips Sicheng’s hair, pulls him up on his feet and in for a kiss has Sicheng gasping for air, hands seeking for purchase on the elder’s chest in order not to trip and topple over.

Yuta kisses him slowly, deeply, hard enough to take his breath away. It is unlike any other times they have kissed; where Yuta would usually let Sicheng lead he doesn’t back down for a second, locks him in place with his other hand on his hip. Sicheng can feel Yuta’s boner growing against his own, grinds up on him ever so slightly when teeth nibble on his lower lip.

He doesn’t expect Yuta to pull away and push him down the large couch so quickly, discarding his shorts to reveal black boxers that looks too good against his skin. The way he climbs in and settles between his legs has his pulse beating loudly against his ears, the weight of too many eyes on them thrilling him more than he expected. Yuta’s hands roam everywhere, from his cheek, down his neck, over his chest and to his sides, soft touches driving him mad.

His hand goes from Sicheng’s sides to his hipbones and applies the tiniest amount of pressure; just enough to make Sicheng squirm under his touch and make him gasp. He follows to trace a cold finger along the hem of his boxers, hooking it in tauntingly as to pull it off. Sicheng’s heart is beating fast, cheeks flush and chest just as red, gasping loudly once again when all Yuta does is slip his hand in to give his cock a gentle stroke. _Shit_ is all he manages to say when Yuta’s fingers trail from the tip of his cock to right below his balls, and his hand instinctively grip on Yuta’s hair, grabs him tightly and pulls him closer, noses brushing and hot breath fanning his face.

The moan that rolls off Sicheng’s tongue when his hand slips out and back into his underwear to grab his ass, nails digging into his flesh and leaving red marks on his skin has Yuta cooing at him. It is embarrassing, Sicheng thinks, how mocking Yuta sounds and how unable he is to do anything back, dick twitching at the slight sign of praising. Yuta pulls Sicheng’s boxers down to his knees, watches Sicheng’s face turn into pure bliss when he runs his hand all over his bare skin.

“You’re so,” Yuta breathes out, spreading his legs further apart, “so insanely amazing.” He runs a finger from Sicheng’s balls down to the crack of his ass, tip teasingly pressing against his rim. Sicheng moans, louder than he expects, tosses a small bottle of lube at Yuta and holds his legs open, waiting.

“Just– hurry up” Sicheng moans, eyes fluttering shut and lips slightly parted when Yuta looms over him and kisses his jaw, index finger sliding in with ease. Prepping himself is never the same as having someone else do it for him, and the bliss clouding Sicheng’s mind has him convinced he will never get used to it. A finger soon turns into two, Yuta’s free hand wrapping around his neck and his toes tingle in anticipation.

The way his grip on his neck tightens in perfect sync with the scissoring of his fingers inside him makes Sicheng involuntarily moan again, hands gripping around Yuta’s wrist on his neck but never pulling it off. The small squeeze around it is a sign to add another finger and Yuta knows, complies as his hand squeezes tighter around the boy’s neck, pushing him down the couch. He groans at the feeling of Sicheng’s walls around his fingers, slowly stretching him up and fucking him open, and he would’ve missed Sicheng’s gestures to release the grip around him if it wasn’t for the soft _enough_ he manages to let out.

The sudden rush of air into his lugs has Sicheng shuddering, blood rushing to his dick as soon as Yuta crooks his fingers and brushes against his prostate. And maybe Yuta knows him too well, smirks down at him and does it again, makes him writhe under his touch. He can’t help but whimper, desperate for more, and the way Yuta’s face changes from a smirk to something close to bliss lets him know the elder also needs more than this.

With a grunt and a curse on his tongue, Yuta pulls his fingers out and wipes them clean on his shirt, pulls it over his head and tosses it somewhere behind him. He is quick to undress, doesn’t care if he seems too eager to the others watching, grips Sicheng’s face and pulls him up for another kiss before making him turn over. The light slap on the back of his thigh has Sicheng know to rise up on his hands and knees, which he does so without a second thought. The thrill of being watched and not being able to watch back gets him off every time, more so now with so many eyes on them.

When Yuta presses the slick head of his cock against his rim and grabs him by the neck to push him down Sicheng finds himself lightheaded, heart thumping loudly against his ears, body too warm for his own good. His toes and the tip of his fingers tingle in anticipation as Yuta pushes his upper body down the couch and holds him in place, pushes in ever so slowly it has him choking on his own spit.

It’s like Yuta’s cock was made just for him, fits inside him so well and makes him feel so full it makes him dizzy. When Yuta bottoms out and keeps him pressed against the soft fabric beneath him, spit running down the corners of his mouth, he feels like his heart might leap out of his chest any second. Yuta presses himself against his back, his body so warm against him it makes him moan louder than he expected to.

“I love how you just” Yuta starts out, pulling his cock back until just the head sits inside him, muscles trembling at the way Sicheng’s walls clamp around him “take me in so well. Every time.” His words are breathy, and he doesn’t waste time before pushing back in with unmeasured force. The way Yuta slams against him makes his body jerk forward, knees scratching against the material, friction burns already stinging on his skin. He doesn’t mind, the easy glide of Yuta’s dick inside him enough to make him forget about anything else in a second.

Despite not being able to see his face, Yuta knows just how wrecked Sicheng already is beneath him, the moans and whimpering noises rolling off his tongue a given. He doesn’t touch him, the neglection of his cock a telling Sicheng isn’t allowed to touch himself or to come without permission, and the obscene sounds Yuta’s hips make against his ass makes it hard to hold it down, but he does so nonetheless. There is something about the way Yuta grips down on his hip and neck that gets to him, dick throbbing against his stomach as the elder hits his prostate with every thrust.

There is nothing more to it than the need of release, the eyes on them a constant reminder of that, and the way Sicheng moans and whimpers under Yuta’s hold without ever saying his name is a constant reminder of that. Yuta never lets go, holds him down tighter as his thrusts become more frantic and erratic, breathy and barely audible moans getting past his lips. There is no rhythm, pace a constant change from too fast to too slow and back, the tip of his cock hitting his prostate making him dizzy. Sicheng’s cries die in his throat, too caught up on the feeling of being filled up to process everything at once.

There is no telling when he comes, no body language whatsoever to give Sicheng a sign, cum shooting into him probably faster than both of them expected to. The feeling of Yuta’s body shuddering against him has he moaning loudly, a shiver running down his spine as Yuta’s load fills him up. The lazy thrusts and loud moans that come from above him is enough telling that the elder won’t be able to keep going, riding his seemingly never-ending orgasm to the last drop. Being so full and so warm makes Sicheng want to scream, to claw at his skin in need to seek a release of his own, but the green card never comes so all he can do is muffle his moans down on the couch, involuntary whimpers coming out every time the elder thrusts back in.

The fingers on his neck thread through the hairs on the back of his head, pulling it softly to bring him back up. Supporting his weight on his arms seems even harder now with his thighs burning, but Yuta nuzzles up his neck before turning his face around to pull him into a lazy kiss. It’s sloppy and messy, much like everything they’ve done so far, but he can’t find it in him to care. Yuta is a great kisser, Sicheng thinks among clouded thoughts, but the smirk on his lips when he pulls out and Sicheng can’t help but whimper again when cum dribbles down his balls makes him want to punch Yuta’s perfectly straight teeth.

“Hold it back longer next time,” Sicheng bites at him but there isn’t much intent to it, voice hoarse and fingers digging into the fabric under him, limbs slightly shaking from strain.

“Sorry cupcake,” there’s a light tap on his ass and Sicheng can hear the smile on Yuta’s lips as he topples forward, “maybe I got too excited to be inside you.” Sicheng hums in response, face buried in a nearby cushion, too focused on trying to stop Yuta’s come from oozing out even further.

Soft fingers hesitantly rub the back of his thighs and he doesn’t need to turn around to know it’s Jungwoo, hands rubbing his cheeks and up his back, goosebumps spreading through his body when he reaches his nape and gently cradles his hair. Sicheng sighs, leans into the touch, adjusts his body when the hand starts travelling back down on him. Jungwoo pauses on the curve right below his ass, squeezes him a couple times before letting go completely.

“Can I?” his voice is soft-spoken and Sicheng turns around to look at him, air getting caught in his lungs when he sees Jungwoo holding a pair of pastel pink lace garters. He can feel the heat in his groin creep up his chest and wash his cheeks red, the tips of his ears burning hot when he nods in consent. He didn’t think Jungwoo would bring it out but is glad it isn’t anything more embarrassing than this. The moment the younger slips them up his legs and lets them fit snugly around his thighs he knows he can deal with the momentary embarrassment, the feeling of Jungwoo’s fingers tracing the lace pattern making his skin buzz in anticipation.

Jungwoo is never rough with him, lifts him up by the hips and turns him around, holds him by his midsection and pulls him in for a kiss. And all Sicheng can do is mewl into his mouth and dig his nails into his back when Jungwoo reaches down and pushes two fingers up his ass, pushing the dripping cum back into him, and it feels so dirty his knees give way and he clashes into the boy. He holds Sicheng up, his growing boner inside his boxers rubbing against Sicheng’s naked one, kisses under his jaw and down his neck, softly nibbling where his neck meets his shoulder as he scissors his fingers inside him.

He pulls his fingers out and wipes them clean on his boxers, working on pulling the fabric down just enough to free his dick, giving it a few strokes before turning Sicheng back around. He makes him kneel on the couch, back facing everyone and Sicheng finds purchase on the backrest, groaning when come starts running down his thighs again. Jungwoo takes his time, lathers his cock in a thick layer of lube and Sicheng can feel his intense stare on him. This is how it goes every time, knows the mess inside him on display turns Jungwoo on unimaginably so.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Sicheng chokes out with a strangled moan when the younger rubs the head of his cock against his thighs, cleaning what has leaked up before slowly pressing against his rim, little to no resistance as his cock glides in. “Fuck– yeah, _god_.” He stutters, and it feels like the air is being punched out of his lungs with the way Jungwoo pulls him back and down his dick by his hips. He easily bottoms out, his ragged breathing telling on how hard he is trying to stay still.

Sicheng reaches back, grabs his right wrist and pulls him forward, their bodies flush together when he guides his hand to his dick, encouraging words to get moving on the tip of his tongue and Jungwoo is all too eager to do so. Jungwoo is good at listening, good at obeying and it’s one of the reasons Sicheng enjoys having fun with him from time to time. He doesn’t speak much, which Sicheng doesn’t seem to care seeing as it’s less effort to get through the language barrier between them, and maybe it’s also because they both know it’s hard for the younger to stop talking once he starts.

The way he pulls back and thrusts back in is meticulous, borderline careful and Sicheng wonders if having so many people watch them is affecting him in any way. Which it probably is, seeing how Jungwoo will get anxious and too nervous at times when he is being watched.

“Focus on me.” Sicheng mutters, his hand on top of Jungwoo’s wrapping their fingers around his cock firmly and Jungwoo’s breath hitches. He picks up the pace on his hips, angles them in a way his cock just brushes against Sicheng’s prostate, the mismatched pump of his wrist making Sicheng's head spin.

He can feel the mess they’re making, Jungwoo’s cock unintentionally pushing some of Yuta’s come out of him and getting their skin sticky, adding to the obscene noises they make against one another. Jungwoo thumbs at the head of his cock, smearing precum over him as he tightens his grip and picks up his pace. The buzzing bubbling up his stomach and the tightening of his balls is enough telling for Sicheng to know he is going to come soon, doesn’t try to slow Jungwoo down and encourages him on instead.  The mindless strings of _fuck_ slipping past his parted lips is enough to make Jungwoo thrust into him rather sharply, cock hitting his prostate dead on and Sicheng’s vision goes dark for a moment.

Jungwoo notices the way Sicheng’s body twitches and his dick grows heavy in his hand, keeps on thrusting the same way into him until his walls squeeze him so tight he can’t help but let out a moan of his own. Sicheng comes in his hand and on the couch with a violent shudder, loud whimper filling the room as Jungwoo milks his orgasm. He is embarrassed by how much he releases, the thick fluid pooling beneath him and for a second he prays they will be able to clean it off once they’re done.

When Jungwoo is sure there is nothing left in him, he lets go of Sicheng’s dick and grips his waist tightly, thrusts so frantic and breathing so loud Sicheng knows he will be close soon enough. It’s a bit too much, oversensitivity taking the best of him as he squirms with every glide against his walls. Jungwoo lets go of his hips, reaches down his thighs and gently caresses the lace garters, as if the piece of lingerie will rip just at the idea of being touched. He presses down, rubs a finger against the pattern and hooks it in, pulling the elastic fabric back and letting it go, the snap against Sicheng’s skin making the both of them moan.

He toys with the accessory, plays with it as he rubs Sicheng’s thighs unceasingly. He curses out loud when Sicheng tightens around him on purpose, reaches for his hand and intertwines their fingers together, joining the little play with the piece of fabric. Sicheng knows why Jungwoo likes it, knows it looks good against his skin and knows it feels good to the touch, and when Jungwoo tightens his grip around his thigh he knows he’s lost it.

Jungwoo is quiet when he comes, a low, shaky whimper going up his throat making it seem like he is crying. Sicheng looks back at him as the younger fills him up, but Jungwoo holds him closer and presses his face against his back, body shuddering as his load stains Sicheng’s walls even further. His breathing is labored once he is done, not yet letting go and Sicheng finds himself softly caressing his thighs pressed against him.

He feels his sanity slip away from him when Jungwoo pulls out and come instantly starts running down his balls and his thighs, his body unable to keep it all in and making him feel dirty. He loves it, being so full and feeling so loved all at once, his breath hitching when Jungwoo forces his legs closed. He turns around to look at him, and his heart skips a beat once the boy is into focus.

His tousled hair sticks to his forehead, sweat shining through his skin in a way Sicheng could only ever describe as sexy, a stark contrast to the redness in his eyes and nose; Sicheng was right to think the boy had been crying. His hands rest unsure on his sides once he tucks himself back into his boxers, and Sicheng pulls him in for a kiss. It’s soft and not rushed, hand cupping his face and thumb gently caressing his cheek. He feels Jungwoo melt into his touch and relax against him, and Sicheng can’t help but smile against his lips.

“You’re always so good to me,” he murmurs into the kiss, and Jungwoo sighs in what seems like relief. He deepens the kiss and Sicheng lets him take the lead for a moment, enjoys the way Jungwoo’s hands caress his sides before going up and tangling his fingers into his hair. “You did so well. Thank you.”

Jungwoo makes him lie down on the couch, back facing up before gently removing the garter from around his thighs. His touch is feathery-like and has his toes tingling when his nails scrape against his skin. There is a moment when time seems to stop, no one moving an inch when he realizes Jungwoo is handing him down a bottle of water. He props himself on his elbows and takes a sip, the cold liquid washing him down and refreshing him up in a way he didn’t realize he needed until then.

He knows Doyoung is next, knows this is exactly what he likes and how he wants Sicheng to be: already so full and fucked out he will be nothing but pliant under his touch. He feels his throat go dry when it is, in fact, Doyoung who gets up next, stripping off his clothes without a second thought and Sicheng isn’t even surprised to see him sport a full hardon already. It’s nothing new to him how much of a voyeur and an exhibitionist Doyoung can be, cock red and heavy in his hand as he walks over to him.

He nudges Sicheng’s side with his knee until he turns over, faces up and watches as he gets on top of him. Having his figure looming over him makes his heart thump against his ribcage, hands reaching up to trace along his broad shoulders. Doyoung reaches down almost instantly, twists his nipple between his fingers and bends down to suck a hickey right below his jawline.

“You’ve been doing so good,” Doyoung whispers, lips pressed against his jaw bone. “You just like to get fucked so much, huh?” Sicheng’s nails claw at his back, red streaks burning down his skin and he relishes on the feeling. “Do you enjoy having so much cum inside you at once? Is that your job?”

“So what if it is?” there was an intended bite to his words that seem to get lost in his throat when Doyoung twists his nipple harder, presses his hips down on him ands grinds up, leaking cock rubbing against his own.

He knows he doesn’t stand a chance when it comes to Doyoung, all power lost somewhere among his useless attempts to keep an upper hand on things. Doyoung knows how to toy with him and how to overpower him with the blink of an eye, and Sicheng finds himself liking the feeling every time.

Doyoung spreads his legs open and trails kisses down his neck and to his torso, tongue flicking over his nipples a couple times, enough to make him moan and start getting hard again. He leaves open-mouthed kisses all over his chest, painting it with occasional hickeys that has Sicheng whimpering with every new addition. Doyoung isn’t composed like Jungwoo but also isn’t as messy as Yuta, knows how to make things work without causing such a mess. Which, in this case, is hard, cum sipping past Sicheng’s rim and adding to the already messy pool under his ass.

He stops the kisses right above his pelvis, pushes three fingers in without a warning and Sicheng lets out the most choked up moan he has ever managed to. The feeling of the sticky mess inside him moving around gets him hard again, and the spot-on brush of Doyoung’s fingers against his prostate has him thinking he is going to lose his mind by the end of all this. Maybe that’s Doyoung’s plan after all, fingers unrelenting as he plants open-mouthed kisses on his hipbone.

He scoops some of the cum out and Sicheng shudders, looks down just in time to see Doyoung smear it on his own cock, making a mess on his hand as he pumps himself a few times. Sicheng scrunches up his nose, unable to get used to how nasty Doyoung can actually be, but the feeling gets lost when the other’s index finger circles around his rim before brushing up his balls, runs against the vein on the underside of his cock and he chokes.

Sicheng is glad Doyoung doesn’t get him on his hands and knees again, skin burning and overly sensitive. Instead, he makes Sicheng wrap his legs around him as he slowly pushes in. Sicheng doesn’t have the energy to moan, bottom lip between his teeth as he inhales sharply when Doyoung stops halfway in. He hates how unreadable his expressions can be, how he shows no sign of emotion when he readjusts himself and proceeds to bottom him out.

And he waits. Sicheng doesn’t know what for, but he waits. Doyoung is staring at him, boring holes into his soul and he can feel his blood boil. There is a faint smile creeping up on the corner of his mouth and all Sicheng wants is for his façade to drop. It never does, so he figures this time won’t be any different, seeing as it stays there even when he pulls back and slams into him full force. Where Sicheng whines and trashes for Doyoung goes too slow, Doyoung only hums back at him and never picks up his pace. It’s infuriating how well he knows how to get to him, choked up curses mindlessly dripping past his lips. His cock is heavy against his stomach, precum leaking and smearing his skin.

“Are you going to keep this up,” Sicheng breathes out, nails digging into his thighs, “or are you going to properly fuck me?” And Doyoung actually smiles down at him, a sarcastic laugh on his lips when he grips his hips hard, so hard it hurts and makes him moan again, bruises sure to stain his skin in the morning.

“Do you think you can manage to not come until I’m done?” his voice is so low Sicheng struggles to catch it, ecstasy buzzing in his ears when Doyoung quickens up just a bit. There is spit rolling down his chin as his body slides up with a particular harsh thrust, and Doyoung squeezes him harder until he shakes his head yes. It’s not like he ever had a choice, anyway.

It’s breathtaking, seeing Doyoung’s skin glisten with a thin layer of sweat as he fucks him, feeling whatever there is left of Yuta and Jungwoo inside him just be pushed up further, Doyoung’s thick cock filling him up so good he can’t remember how to speak. There are Chinese words coming up and he can’t seem so switch back, doesn’t bother to because he knows Doyoung likes how his voice sounds in his mother tongue. The sound their bodies make is filthy, too wet and too loud, and it makes Doyoung’s face twitch just a little bit.

Two fingers go into his mouth and Sicheng sucks on them just as Doyoung goes faster, breathing uneven and thrusts all but desperate. As he flicks his tongue against the digits inside his mouth, Sicheng knows his front is coming down when the muscles on his chest tighten and his lips part in a low, breathy moan. Doyoung knows how to get to him but he knows how to get to Doyoung too, one hand cradling the hair on the back of his head as the other lightly flick his nipple.

He tightens his grip and pulls his hair when Doyoung hits his prostate, rolls his hips back at him when he does so again. He claws at his chest and Doyoung shudders, presses his fingers down his tongue by reflex and makes him gag. Doyoung lets go of him and pulls out completely, panting hard when Sicheng whines loudly, pushes him to his side and makes him face the back of the couch.

He brings Sicheng’s legs close together and pushes them up, spreads his cheeks apart and pushes his dick back in. It feels tighter and so much better, and Sicheng feels like he is going to pass out any minute with the way Doyoung hits his prostate with every thrust. His pace switches from erratic to too slow again and it doesn’t take long for him to come, cum overflowing from Sicheng’s ass and running down his cheek.

Sicheng’s moans are loud, the feeling of being full to the brim too much for him to handle, and Doyoung keeps thrusting into him until he comes down from his post orgasm high. When he stills, Sicheng reaches up for his head and pulls him down, makes him rest on his shoulder until his heart stops racing. He is sweaty, skin sticking to his side in a gross way, but he can’t bring himself to care, not when Doyoung pulls out and come just flows out of him, thick and hot against his skin.

When Doyoung peels himself off him, Sicheng expects a light pat on his ass and some words of praise before he bids him goodnight like he always does, but his hands grab him by the knees and makes him turn back up. He does so, albeit confused, and watches as Doyoung repositions himself between his legs, watches as he pushes Sicheng further up the couch and lowers himself until he is nuzzling his hardened dick.

“If– if you keep this up I’m _g–_ I’m gonna come” Sicheng stutters out, fingers seeking purchase anywhere but failing. Doyoung sternly reminds him he isn’t allowed to until he is done, and Sicheng nearly cries out when his legs are spread apart even further and Doyoung blows some air against his hole.

When the elder licks him from his tailbone up to his balls, tongue flat against his skin, cleaning up the mess they made just moments ago, Sicheng can feel the knot in his stomach getting tighter. The feeling of Doyoung’s wet tongue constantly licking him up and down until he is as clean as possible is too much. He can hear Doyoung moan against him as he pushes his tongue past his rim, fucks him again and Sicheng can feel his own body start to shut down.

He didn’t think Doyoung would let the others see him like this and yet here they are, Doyoung so invested and so deep into him, licking him up and sucking the cum out of him. It’s dirty, filthy, it’s gross and yet Sicheng loves it, presses down on his face and makes Doyoung’s tongue go deeper. His erection hurts as it pulses against his stomach, neglected and unable to release, and it takes him all his self-control not to come right then and there.

He involuntarily closes his legs around Doyoung’s head and the elder pulls away, licking his lips and rubbing the corners of his mouth clean with the heel of his hand when he looks up at him, dazed and blissed out. He moves up and they kiss, lazy and languid and Sicheng moans into it despite the heavy bitter taste on his tongue.

“You’re always such a good fuck,” Doyoung mutters against his lips before pushing off and standing up. “Wait for whoever comes next, and then you can come.” Sicheng watches him with blurry eyes as he walks off to the bathroom, not sparing him a second glance when he closes the door behind him. His heart thumps loudly against his ears, shiver running down his spine and it feels like he is going to burst any second.

He turns his head to the side and watches as everyone, except Doyoung who walked off, watch him back. They barely blink, holding a silent conversation to decide who is going next. It’s Taeil, and his heart skips a beat when he gets up and walks over to him, tongue running over the silver ring around his lower lip. Sicheng still can’t believe he actually went out and got it done, but he can’t complain because it makes him look a thousand times hotter.

Sicheng momentarily forgets about the jewelry on his tongue that accompanies his lip ring until he licks across his lips, a nervous habit he picked up ever since he got them done. Sicheng feels like he could come on the spot just from the sight of the jewelry, but Taeil coaxes him up with a reassuring hand and he is sure he can hold it off a while longer.

“You look so pretty,” Taeil starts out, hand softly caressing Sicheng's arm, making him lean into the touch. There is a soft smile on his lips and Sicheng can’t help but smile back at him, hands resting on his hips to steady himself. Taeil's hand reaches for the back of his neck and pulls him in, so close he can feel his breath fanning on his lips and yet not close enough. Taeil looks up at him, a smirk creeping up his lips and Sicheng wants to wipe it off immediately. “Like, really pretty.”

He is the one who leans in, impatient to wait for Taeil's teasing to cease, locks their lips together and for a moment he forgets how to breathe. Taeil's lips are the softest Sicheng has ever kissed and he has no idea how he always manages to forget that. He doesn’t move for a while and neither does Taeil, the feeling a little bit too overwhelming, and he can’t stop his hands from moving up and mirroring the elder’s hand on his neck.

He moves slowly, heart beating loud and fast against his ribcage, setting a slow tempo and Taeil follows on command. It’s sweet, chaste, and Sicheng feels like he could stay like this forever if it wasn’t for Taeil's longue sliding against his bottom lip. When he opens up and lets him in, the additional heat makes his head spin from the sudden rush of adrenaline, fingers gripping the hairs on the back of his head, a soft sigh from Taeil that makes his thoughts glitch.

Taeil places his free hand on Sicheng's lower back and pulls him closer, so close Sicheng can feel every bumps and curves of Taeil's body against his, and now he’s the one sighing instead. He knows the other can feel his obvious erection against him all too well, the hand on his back pressing him down a bit harder than necessary. Taeil spins them around until his calves hit the couch, breaks the kiss for a moment and sits down, legs spread open wide enough for Sicheng to fit in.

The way he is looking up at him, eyes hazy and lips glossy, hair unkept, hands resting on his sides, waiting, makes a shiver run down Sicheng's spine. He is mesmerizing, Sicheng takes a moment to notice, wonders if he knows that himself. He scoots closer and joins him, sits on the space between Taeil's legs and wraps his own around the other. It’s a bit uncomfortable not having his back resting against something, but Taeil wraps his arms around him and pulls him closer, and it’s so warm Sicheng can feel his chest blushing up. His hands caress both sides of Taeil's face, soft and gentle, as if the other is made of dust and could dissipate any second.

Sicheng runs his fingers over Taeil’s undercut and watches as his eyes flutter shut and he leans into the touch, tongue running over the silver jewelry around his lip. It’s enough to make Sicheng lean in and kiss him again, no hesitance when he slides his tongue past Taeil's lips and the older lets him in without a second to think. The way Taeil's tongue piercing feels against him is beyond explainable, the metal cold but hot at the same time, the added pressure in his mouth making the tips of his fingers tingle and his lips tremble.

Everything with Taeil is different; the slow build, the set pace, the feeling, the soft yet assertive touches. Taeil isn’t one to voice out his wishes and needs, chooses to act them out to avoid verbal embarrassment, leaves him on edge as his fingers press down on his lower back and tongue slides further into his mouth. He grips Taeil's hair and the other moans into his mouth, presses their bodies closer together and it’s hard to breathe, hard to think and hard to keep holding off the need to release when every touch of Taeil's body against his sends sparks down his spine.

It’s the way his hands go from his back to cup his butt cheeks, squeezes them gently and spreads them slightly, keeps going down and caresses his thighs softly that has him grinding up against his crotch, a moan choked up on the back of his throat. And Taeil chuckles, soft and barely audible as he runs his piercing on Sicheng's lower lip because he knows it will drive him absolutely insane. Which it does, and Sicheng has to break the kiss apart to inhale sharply, a breathy moan fanning Taeil's lips as he rests his forehead against his. He kisses the corner of his mouth, his chin, trails kisses over his sharp jaw and wishes Taeil would cut his throat with it some time.

“I want you to blow me,” is the first thing Sicheng says to him, voice shaky and barely below a whisper, but still as commanding as he can be, no room for arguing. He watches as Taeil bites his lip, tries to suppress a moan but fails, nails digging into his thigh so hard he is sure there will be crescent-shaped marks on his skin. It makes Sicheng grind up against him again, harder, and Taeil does it back this time too, meeting him up halfway. The pressure on his cock makes Sicheng cry out, nibbles on the skin under Taeil's jaw and sucks on it hard enough to leave a hickey. Taeil moans again – Sicheng knows he likes being marked up and will keep looking at it in the mirror later on.

Taeil shifts and lays him down on the couch, hovers over him and stares him down with so much intent Sicheng can feel his guts twist, but maybe that’s because the elder presses his hips down on him so hard he can feel himself tipping over the edge, eyes watering with need. He squirms under him, tries to relieve the pressure but Taeil is unrelenting, rolls his hips ever so slowly, bows down to trail kisses up his neck and on the back of his ear. When Taeil catches his earlobe between his lips and sucks on it, the metal ball on his tongue running over the sensitive skin, Sicheng shudders hard, feels precum leaking from his cock and pooling under his navel. He nearly sobs, and Taeil gets on moving.

Sicheng hates that he goes slow, painfully so, pepping kisses down his chest, so feathery-like he can feel goosebumps spreading on his skin. He curses out loud when Taeil tentatively licks his left nipple, the metal making his thighs quiver, thumb running over the other. He sucks on the skin, kisses him gently in contrast with the way his fingers pinch him, Sicheng's cries dying up on his throat and he can’t stop his hands from gripping on Taeil's hair and tugging hard on it. He wants to come, desperately so, but not like this and the words left unsaid still make Taeil get the message.

Taeil moves down his chest to his abdomen, nibbles on the skin before kissing him up and licking him over. It’s a constant push as he keeps going down, breath hot against his equally hot skin, soft lips feeling so good on him Sicheng can't help but keep wanting more. He loosens his grip on the elder's hair, cradles his fingers through it instead and it only encourages Taeil to move down to his pelvis, noses along his hipbones and Sicheng has to place his free hand over his mouth to muffle a rather loud moan and keep himself from further embarrassment.

Taeil's hands grab him by the back of his thighs and spread him open even further, shifts in place and positions himself comfortably between his legs. His shoulders are barely below the curve of Sicheng's ass, arms moving over his legs for better adjustment as he lets go of them. His fingers ghost over Sicheng's hip, a soft touch that drives him insane by the second and Sicheng chokes on spit when same fingers wrap around his cock, delicate as he applies pressure and gives it a few quick pumps. He can feel the tears welling up his eyes, presses his heels on the couch in an attempt to keep himself from moving.

The elder kisses his inner thigh, wet and rushed, bites him down and sucks the skin hard enough to bruise, fingers tight around the base of his cock and Sicheng hates how nonchalant he manages to look even now. He pumps him up again and thumbs at the head of his cock, smears precum all over it and he feels the knot in his stomach tighten, vision blurring. It's too much for him; Taeil is too much for him and he should've known better than let him toy with him like this. He tightens his grip on his hair again and makes him look up, the muscles on his body tightening when he stares at him, lips going red and eyes completely unfocused. The blush on his cheeks looks so good on him, Sicheng notes as he pulls his head a bit up and places his lips directly against the head of his cock.

Taeil gives it a kiss, the moisture of his lips only making Sicheng tighten his grip on him, and he hums in approval before running his tongue over him. Sicheng wonders if this really was a good idea, didn't remember how much Taeil's piercing affected him both physically and emotionally. He never lets it show and maybe that's why, but it's near impossible not to give out any reactions when he's so close like this, lips spreading open to take him in and he can't stop his hips from bucking up. The warmth from his mouth has him drooling, adrenaline pumping through his blood as he tries to let Taeil set the pace for it. As much as he likes being in control, there are times Sicheng doesn't know how to control himself, so he will let the other set things up instead because he doesn't want to unintentionally hurt him while they're just trying to have a good time.

The elder slides his head down, hollows his cheeks and hums around him. Sicheng releases his hair to caress his cheeks, runs a finger under his jaw and Taeil takes it as enough encouragement to keep going. So he does, keeps on taking him down and Sicheng knows what he's trying to do, doesn't try to stop him and lets him show it off to the others watching them in the room.

Taeil lets his jaw go slack, tongue flat on the underside of his cock and Sicheng moans as the ball from his piercing runs down against his skin as he keeps on going. The tip of his cock hits the back of Taeil's throat and the feels excitement run through him when Taeil relaxes the muscles on his throat around him. He takes him down further until the tip of his nose rests against his pelvis, moans around him and it's a struggle for Sicheng not to thrust up into him. Taeil sits there, unmoving, breath hot and hard against him as he deepthroats him, and Sicheng caresses his cheek again to keep him relaxed. Taeil's piercing is pressed hard against the base of his cock, the constant pressure making it so hard to breathe, and when the elder moves his head up he can feel too much precum spill into his mouth.

Taeil probably notices, the bob of his head too slow and yet he refuses to pick the pace up, takes his time and Sicheng knows he won't last much longer.

"Can you–" he stutters, mouth dry and words caught between a moan, "can you get going or else I'm going to come."

He feels Taeil's lips curl into a smile around his cock, hollows his cheeks again and goes a bit faster. The constant slide of metal against his dick has Sicheng muttering curse words in Chinese, thoughts hazy and mixed up as Taeil leaves just the tip inside his mouth, runs his tongue over the head and slides back down again. His moans are loud, in near perfect sync with Taeil's muffled cries around him, and it's the way Taeil digs his thumbs hard on his hipbones that pushes him over the edge. He is out of breath when he comes, vision going completely dark and body shaking, his fingers and toes curling so hard he feels his muscles cramp.

He has no time to warn Taeil but the other doesn't budge, keeps bobbing his head as he takes all of his release in. Sicheng feels bad for a moment, both for coming too fast and for not being able to give him a heads up, but Taeil looks up at him as he swallows around him, and the feeling is gone as fast as it came. There is no shame in his expression, he keeps going and it's starting to feel like too much for Sicheng to handle, overstimulation getting the best of him. Even so, despite his squirms under the elder's touch, he doesn't stop, keeps his head moving and Sicheng can feel the tears that collected on the corners of his eyes run down his face.

He tugs and pulls on Taeil's hair, tries to get him off him but he doesn't budge, presses his tongue piercing against his softening dick so hard Sicheng nearly yells. He slows down, lips tight around his length as he takes him all the way down again. It’s not as bad this time around, and Taeil moans around him one last time before letting his dick slip past his lips with a loud pop. Sicheng's chest heaves up and down in euphoria when he lets go of Taeil's hair, hands resting limp on his sides as Taeil props himself on his elbows.

Taeil moves up, sets his weight down on him and brushes their noses together, a smirk across his lips. Sicheng hates it, hates how smug he manages to look when he had a mouthful of dick just a moment ago, how he can’t help but lean in and lock their lips together. Taeil is eager when he kisses him, tongue running over his and making Sicheng taste the salty, bitter taste of his release in his mouth. It doesn’t take long for them to break apart, Taeil's head resting against the crook of his neck, panting heavily.

It’s only after Sicheng completely comes down from his orgasm high that he remembers Taeil also needs a release, hand sneaking between them to rub his cock through his pants. Taeil avoids his touch and pushes himself off the couch entirely without looking at him, hands running over to fix his tousled hair. Sicheng is confused for a moment, for Taeil never really backs off from him but then he notices the dark spot on his pants and he tries to suppress a laugh as Taeil avoids eye contact at all costs.

“You did so well,” Sicheng tells him firmly, voice hoarse and he smiles at the way Taeil blushes from his chest all the way up to the tips of his ears. Taeil then looks down at him, pupils shaking as he tries to keep his composure, pressing the heel of his hand against his clothed cock as if trying to stop himself from coming again. Sicheng isn’t sure it is going to work. “You always do, though,” and he smiles at the elder, reassuring as ever. “Thanks for this, I had fun.”

Taeil goes to his room and locks the door behind him, and Sicheng doesn’t have much time to think before the next person gets on their feet. He is taken aback when not only does Taeyong gets up but so does Ten, and he is pretty much sure he isn’t ready to handle the devil duo this time around. Were it any other day he would be more than ready, the thrill of being with such impulsive and assertive people enough to get him going, but he is tired and doesn’t have much energy left, so he can only hope they don’t have anything extremely elaborate waiting for him.

But Ten walks off to the kitchen instead as Taeyong walks over to him, a small smile on his lips as his thumb eases the confused crease on Sicheng's forehead. Their eyes meet and Taeyong’s smile is comforting and reassuring, and for the first time Sicheng has no idea what it means. And then he speaks up, voice firm as a command, and Sicheng is sure he is taking advantage of his position as leader for this.

“All of you, bed.” His voice doesn’t give room for arguing and he can hear some groaning as they get on their feet. He can see Johnny murmur something he can’t quite understand to Jaehyun, who nods in agreement before they go to their room. Yuta and Jungwoo look annoyed to say the least, but they just quietly go their way and leave them on their own in the living room. His brows furrow even further as Ten walks back into the living room, a mischievous smile across his face and Taeyong laughs at him. “We’ve got something stored for you.”

“Please, I’m so tired,” is all he manages to say, unable to move much around in the couch, body strained from effort and mind barely able to process the language. Ten giggles, sits on the couch right above his head and places it on his lap. Ten’s thighs are comfortable, a nice pillow Sicheng wouldn’t mind dozing off on.

“We know,” Ten says as he cradles his fingers through his hair. “But what do you think about fucking Taeyong open tonight?” There is a pause, one which Sicheng can see Taeyong bite the inside of his bottom lip as Ten continues to work his fingers through his hair. “He wouldn’t stop whispering to me about it all night and maybe it isn’t a bad idea.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Taeyong adds in, probably overthinking Sicheng's lack of response “or can’t, for that matter.”

“I didn’t say I don’t want to,” Sicheng blurts out, maybe a bit too rushed. “I’m tired, not dead.” He licks his lips, reaches for Taeyong’s hand and cups it on his cheek, touch soft and warm as he expected. “Yeah, sounds like a nice idea.”

Ten shifts in his seat so he is facing the same way as Sicheng and Taeyong is quick to rid himself of his clothes, kicks them to the side and climbs on top of him. His legs straddle his sides when he sits on his lower stomach, bends down to kiss him and Sicheng can see Ten’s fingers thread through his burnt blonde hair before Taeyong takes up his vision entirely. His kiss is sweet, both on the way he gently swipes his tongue on his lower lip to the taste he feels against his tongue when he lets Taeyong in. He tastes like artificial cherry and Sicheng is sure he was chewing on some candies by how strong the taste is.

“So, how’s this gonna go?” Ten interrupts them after a while, yanks on Taeyong’s hair to make him look at him. Taeyong doesn’t answer, lips slightly parted and spit slick, eyes boring holes into his soul as if to curse him out for interrupting them. Ten, of course, is unaffected as he proceeds. “Turn around. I want to see him eat you out as he works you open. Does that sound good to you?”

The question is directed at him and Sicheng has to bite his lip to stop himself from whining out loud. He doesn’t need an answer, knows Sicheng wouldn’t pass up an opportunity to hold so much power in his hands like this. Taeyong looks down at him, waits for a reply and Sicheng can see his pupils shake when he tells him to do what he’s being told to. The words are heavy on his tongue but not as heavy as the feeling of fulfillment in his chest when Taeyong props himself up and struggles to turn around. The skin of his legs is smooth on his sides as he slides up, Sicheng's hands instinctively reaching for his thighs, caressing them gently.

Taeyong stops right above his collarbones, sits down on his chest and bends down to support his weight on his elbows. His face is too close to Sicheng's dick, and the constant puffs of hot air against it is starting to get him aroused again. Ten’s fingers on his hair feel like the calm before the storm, knows the elder is never up to any good.

Sicheng's hands rub their way up Taeyong’s thighs to his ass, makes the elder hold his weight on his knees, cups the cheeks and gives them a firm squeeze, a low moan slipping past Taeyong’s lips. He spreads him apart, his pucker pink and eager when Sicheng blows air over it. He laps his tongue over his rim, kisses him sloppily and Taeyong’s thighs shake in excitement, a groan bubbling up from the pits of his stomach. He watches as Ten squeezes an overly generous amount of lube down the cleft of his ass, gel running down his skin and Sicheng runs his fingers over it, coats them as he can and gently teases Taeyong’s entrance with the tip of his pointer.

Taeyong moans loudly, grips Sicheng's dick by the base and licks along the length, nearly bites him down when Sicheng pushes his finger in past the knuckle. Ten’s hand that isn’t on Sicheng's hair takes place in between his thighs, fondles his balls and Taeyong is close to crying out. He busies himself with Sicheng's cock, pumps him into hardness until Sicheng moans beneath him. Sicheng slides his finger in deeper, crooks and twists it around to work him open, tongue licking around the rim as he eases his way in. A second finger goes in when Taeyong wraps his lips around the head of his cock, sucks him once before twirling his tongue around it.

Sicheng feels like he is suffocating as Taeyong does down on him, fingers wrapped around what his mouth can’t take and teeth scrapping him ever so slightly only Taeyong knows how to make it feel good. He scissors the elder open, has him moaning around his cock and Sicheng can feel his own thighs shake this time. He would’ve forgotten about Ten’s presence if it wasn’t for the fingers still cradling through his hair, a constant reminder that he is not fully in control of the situation. Taeyong feels warm on his fingers and his dick, the way the elder works his tongue around him and his walls clench around his digits sending him into overdrive.

He pulls his fingers out, and just as Taeyong starts to complain he spreads his cheeks further apart, grips him firmly and brings his ass down to his face. Taeyong chokes out a moan, a string of curses falling off his tongue when Sicheng pushes his tongue inside him and he can’t help but roll his hips down on him. Sicheng times it well enough for him not to asphyxiate, slides his tongue out and licks over his loosening hole. He keeps it up until Taeyong is a whining mess above him, unable to keep giving him head, fingers wrapped so tightly around the base of his cock he is certain it is starting to go purple.

Ten moves his head away and pushes a finger in instead, tells him to add his previous two and the slide of the extra finger against his own feels oddly satisfying. Taeyong sobs when they press the tips against his prostate, the double effort making his thighs weak and unable to support his own weight. They stretch him open until he can’t take it anymore, begs for them for more, voice shaky with need and Sicheng finds it unbearably hot.

Ten gets up and moves away from them, lets them readjust and Taeyong switches places with Sicheng. Sicheng can’t help but notice how wrecked he looks beneath him, lips and chin covered in his own spit, fingers slightly shaky as they reach up for his neck and brings him down for a kiss. It’s rushed, dirty and he gives his cock a few more pumps before reaching for the lube. He coats himself generously, rubs his palm over the head and he can feel his stomach recoil in arousal. He pushes Taeyong’s legs up, folds them over his chest and the elder struggles to hold them up like that, tired for such effort.

He aligns himself and presses the tip of his dick against Taeyong’s rim, the ring of muscles contracting against it. He moans loudly when he pushes in, the pressure around him making him dizzy, Taeyong’s own cries tuned out by the buzzing in his ears. He can feel Ten’s presence behind him but he doesn’t bother to check, the little energy he still has left directed on the slide of his dick against Taeyong’s warm walls. He watches as his chest heaves up and down, the vein on his neck so protuberant he thinks it’s going to pop anytime. He holds himself up with a hand on the back of the elder’s thigh, body threatening to collapse from the lack of energy anytime.

It’s when he slides all the way in down to the base that he feels Ten’s hand on his lower back, firm and demanding as he pushes him down. Sicheng looks back, chokes on saliva when he sees Ten has his elastic shorts pushed down just enough for his dick to be out. He has it in his hand, stroking it to full hardness and Sicheng feels his own dick throb inside Taeyong. Ten isn’t particularly long nor thick, but he doesn’t find it a problem because it’s enough to satisfy him every time and just like everything about Ten, it’s one of the prettiest dicks he has ever seen.

It is no surprise the slide of Ten’s dick inside him is an easy one this time with how thoroughly fucked he has been up to this point. Ten moans, curses at how he feels around him and Sicheng moans too, thighs trembling when Ten’s movements make him go deeper into Taeyong. It’s a domino effect, the way Ten carelessly pushes all the way in and slides their bodies further up the couch, moans filling up the room in unison. And maybe it’s a bad idea to be this loud this late, but Sicheng is sure the others can handle it seeing as they didn’t mind watching it earlier.

Ten doesn’t give him time to breathe, slides out until just the head of his cock is inside him and Sicheng only has a split second to think before sliding out of Taeyong, meeting Ten’s thrust back inside him halfway. It’s too much, the feeling of being full to this point something he hasn’t felt in a long time – it’s not every day they are willing to bottom for him like this and he is never one to push too hard. Taeyong is a mess, fingers wrapping around Sicheng's biceps to keep himself steady, nails digging hard into his skin. Sicheng hisses at the sting, slams into him with so much force the sound of his hips slapping against Taeyong’s ass echoes through the room.

Ten moans behind him, grabs him by the hips and sets a rhythm so fast yet messy Sicheng can’t wrap his mind around it. He lets Ten do the job for a while, movements harsh enough to move the both of them, and Sicheng's arms give way when he finds himself unable to keep his own weight up. He collapses on top of Taeyong, who eagerly kisses him up, trails from his lips to his jaw and up to his earlobe, kisses it messily before catching the skin between his teeth. Sicheng's moan vibrates up his chest, Ten’s dick hitting his prostate dead on and his vision goes dark for a moment.

He tries to pick himself back up, kisses Taeyong back as he realigns his hips, slams back inside him and Taeyong cries out, toes curling and body shaking. Sicheng smirks down at him, does it again and he can see tears welling up his eyes. He understands now why Taeyong sent everyone off to bed – despite them knowing what they’re always up to, the elder isn’t particularly fond of being seen in such a vulnerable spot, and Sicheng feels something inside him twist and tingle for being allowed to see him like this.

“Fuck,” Ten curses out loud, grip on his hips tightening as he picks his pace up. “Fuck, Win– Si _cheng_ , I don’t remember you feeling this good.” Sicheng scoffs at him, clenches his walls on purpose and he can feel Ten’s thrusts falter. Ten and Taeyong moan at the same time and Sicheng's breath gets caught in his throat, his slide inside Taeyong an effort he isn’t sure he can keep up much longer. He wraps his fingers around the elder’s cock, gives it a few pumps and Taeyong trashes beneath him. Ten curses out loud again. “Fuck, I’m– I’m gonna come soon.”

Sicheng doesn’t know what it is that does it for Taeyong, but the elder cries out, long and low when he comes, hot spurts coating his chest and hitting his chin, thick and white and it’s so much it takes a while for Sicheng to stop fisting him through it. Ten pulls out of him so he can pull out of Taeyong, the elder squirming from overstimulation as he slides out. Sicheng feels himself collapse again on top of him, his chest spreading the come around them and it would feel gross if he wasn’t so exhausted.

He can hear the sound of Ten stroking himself to an orgasm behind him, Sicheng's lips parted in exhaustion and drool running down his chin and onto Taeyong’s chest. When Ten shoots his release on his lower back and over his ass, coats him entirely without a word, his shaky moans die on his throat as he comes. It feels good, somewhat relaxing as he lets the elder cover his back with hot, sticky cum, but maybe that’s just the exhaustion speaking for him.

When Sicheng figures he is done, there is a brief moment relief washes over him even though there are still people left for him. The moment quickly fades away when Ten rubs the head of his cock against his ass cheek, spreads his come over his skin and runs it down the cleft of his ass. He groans when Ten pushes his cock back inside him, thrusts lazily but picks up the speed just as fast as he did before. Sicheng moans in weariness, lets Ten fuck into him until his dick goes completely soft.

He pulls out as crashes on top of them, weight crushing Taeyong who groans in displease below them. He is quick to push them off him, walks off to the bathroom to clean himself up and Sicheng is sure that is the last he is going to see of Taeyong for the night. He turns around, faces Ten who is smiling down at him, cradles his fingers through chocolate hair and pulls him down for a kiss. Sicheng loves how warm and welcoming his tongue feels against him, lets his body relax for the first time in so long as Ten’s weight comforts him up.

“Where to now?” Ten asks him when they break apart, fingertips brushing his skin so delicately Sicheng isn’t sure this is the same bratty Ten he is used to live with. He hums, thinks for a moment and all his mind can actually think about is how tired he is and how he is unable to move.

“I guess I’ll drop by Johnny’s and Jaehyun’s,” his voice is rough and barely above a whisper. “You’ll need to help me out, though, because I really cannot move.”

Ten laughs, pushes himself off him and on his feet and reaches a hand out for Sicheng to take. Which he does, grabs it with much strength as he tries to haul his own body up. It’s quite the task, he notices, for his thighs won’t stop trembling and his calves start cramping. Ten snakes an arm around his waist, throws his arm over his shoulder and props him up properly. He would be embarrassed hadn’t Ten seen him in much, much worse situations than this.

When they walk into Johnny’s and Jaehyun’s room, Jaehyun is already fast asleep. Johnny, on the other hand, is wide awake and sitting by the end of his bed, eyes lit up when he sees Sicheng walk in. He gets up, switches places with Ten and the boy bids them goodnight before closing the door behind him. Johnny is warm, smells like fresh shower and Sicheng envies him for a moment by how gross he currently is.

“Wait here for a bit,” Johnny sits him on Jaehyun’s bed, a smile on his lips when he runs his hand through Sicheng's hair. “I’ll go get a cloth to clean you up, you can shower in the morning.”

It doesn’t take him long, his overly tall figure looming over him before he kneels in front of him, rubs the warm cloth so gently over his skin Sicheng struggles to keep himself awake. He doesn’t manage to very well, dozes off countless times when Johnny’s touch gets too gentle, sighs in relief when he is told the elder is done cleaning him up.

He crashes in front of Jaehyun, who’s sleeping on his side and spoons him instinctively. Jaehyun is the perfect big spoon, thighs warm against the back of his own, stirs awake as Sicheng makes fit into him. He can hear a soft hum, Jaehyun’s nose finding its way into his hair and he knows the boy is smiling into it. He looks at Johnny, who’s been standing by the bed while he made himself comfortable, makes grabby hands at him and pats the empty space right in front of him.

It’s a tight fit for three people on such a tiny bed but they somehow make it work, Johnny’s body flush against Sicheng's, left leg thrown over his and Jaehyun’s body, holding them close together to him. Sicheng's arms wrap around his torso, nuzzles his face into his chest and Johnny holds him closer, runs his fingers through his damp hair and Sicheng sighs into him. He dozes off to the feeling of Jaehyun’s warmth on his back and Johnny to his front, fresh smell filling up his lungs as he allows himself to pass out.

When he opens his eyes again it is barely dawn, the first rays of light peeking through the curtains. The room is lit up enough for him to see Johnny’s sleeping face in front of him, lips slightly parted as drool collects on the corner of his mouth. Jaehyun’s arm securely holds him in place by his midsection, face buried on his hair still and Sicheng smiles to himself. He reaches up, runs his fingers on Johnny’s face and over his bottom lip, bites his own when the touch makes Johnny stir awake. His eyes are unfocused, seemingly confused as to why he was in a different bed and not in his own. It quickly turns into realization when he sees Sicheng right in front of him, so up close, a smile spreading across his face when they make eye contact.

“Morning,” Johnny whispers, voice hoarse and barely audible. He is the one reaching up this time, cups his hand on Sicheng's face and runs a thumb over his cheek, pulls him in for a kiss and Sicheng is positive time stops for a minute. Johnny is sweet, a hopeless romantic if you may, doesn’t rush things and Sicheng can feel himself melting into his touch. There is no rushed feeling when the elder licks his lower lip and asks for entrance, no figurative ticking clock on their backs as he licks his way in and over.

The glide of Johnny’s tongue against his is almost as nice as Taeil's save for the lack of metal jewelry piercing the muscle, and Sicheng finds it easy to let himself relax into him. Sicheng hums at him, his brain saying good morning back but his body refusing to do such effort. Johnny is warm against him, makes it feel like home and he thinks he can never get tired of it. He feels the hand that was cupping his face work on detaching Jaehyun from his body, a barely audible whine hanging in the air when Johnny pulls him closer, wraps his arms around him, leg throw over his thigh in a way not even air can get between them.

“Can we go to my bed?” Johnny whispers, lips hovering over Sicheng's and he wants to kiss him again, kiss him until he can’t breathe. He nods, fingers interlacing behind Johnny’s neck as the boy holds him firmly, hauls him up and over to his bed. When Sicheng looks back he can see Jaehyun is awake, hair tousled and eyes struggling to stay open. He watches as he tries to rub the sleep off his eyes and his heart pangs at how much of a baby he looks like this.

Johnny sits back on his bed and keeps him on his lap, a familiar and comfortable position for them and Sicheng sighs into his neck once he brings his attention back to him. The constant caressing of his palms up and down his thighs has Sicheng whining unintentionally, mostly because Johnny knows it turns him on and feels too good. He grinds up against him, Johnny’s morninghood rubbing him raw through the fabric of his boxers, a barely noticeable thrust when he grips Sicheng's thighs harder.

Sicheng kisses him again, this time with intention and Johnny is eager to follow, hands going up to his ass, massaging the cheeks with his fingers. He moans into the elder’s mouth, skin sore and still sensitive from the overactivity, cries out when he spreads him open and pushes the tip of his finger in. He wants to pull back, to kick him but he knows Johnny isn’t the type to just go in unprepared. He is about to complain when a bottle hits the wall near Johnny’s head and falls on the bed, some shuffling noises coming from behind him.

“Thanks, Jae,” he murmurs, the first thing he’s said since waking up and he can see Johnny’s face beam up at him. Johnny lets go of him for a moment, uncaps the bottle and coats his fingers with just enough lube. He slides two in at once, enjoys the noises Sicheng make against the shell of his ear, thighs holding him tightly, fingers twisting and pulling the hairs on the back on his head. He knows there isn’t much for him to do, but he still takes his time and enjoys as he watches Sicheng writher under his touch.

He scissors him open a few times, Sicheng's hips bucking up involuntarily as his dick starts throbbing between them. When he adds a third finger his entire body shudders, upper body colliding into Johnny and the boy holds him in place, picks his pace up as he presses against Sicheng's prostate. Sicheng can feel his eyelashes get wet, grips Johnny’s hair tighter and latches his lips to his neck, sucks hard enough to leave a black hickey on his skin. Johnny’s moan vibrates on his throat and against his lips, and it only makes him suck harder.

When he pulls his fingers away and wipes them clean on his sheets, Sicheng is quick to move and help Johnny out of his white boxers. His fingers tremble when he sneaks them past the waistband, soft skin warm to the touch and Johnny urges him to hurry up. He does, yanks the fabric down and the boy’s cock is red and heavy between his legs when it’s set free.

Sicheng wraps his fingers around he base, strokes him a couple times and watches as the muscles on Johnny’s abdomen contract in anticipation. He feels hot in his hand, hot when he runs his palm over the head, spreading the beading precum around, thumbs his slit and Johnny moans loudly, voice reverberating on the walls. He reaches for the lube, squeezes just enough over his dick and pumps him until Johnny is pulling on his hair for him to stop.

He repositions himself on Johnny’s lap, aligns the tip to his pucker and steadies himself before sinking down on him. It’s a slow and constant slide that has both of them gasping, Johnny’s grip on his hips so strong it is certainly going to bruise. Sicheng whimpers, whimpers so loud it gets a reaction out from both Johnny and Jaehyun, who Sicheng is reminded is just across the room watching them – probably. Sicheng locks his lips to Johnny’s, kisses him desperately when he sinks down to the base, Johnny’s balls flush against his ass.

“You’re so good” Johnny mumbles into his lips, grip still tight to prevent himself from thrusting up further. He noses the younger’s cheek, peps his face with small kisses and stops right by his ear, only to whisper, “You did so well last night.”

Sicheng whines, rolls his hips down on him and Johnny takes it as his cue to move. He is careful when he slides out, only goes halfway before thrusting back up into him, another whine falling off his lips with ease. Johnny lets go of his hips, wraps his arms around him and holds him in place against his chest, Sicheng's head resting on the crook of his neck. He finds purchase on Sicheng’s cheeks and spreads him further open, thrusts again and this time Sicheng's whimper is muffled down on him.

The constant snap of his hips against his ass has Sicheng's body jerking up, and he finds himself unable to move due to Johnny’s strong grip holding him in place. He feels hopeless, guts twisting every time his dick hits his prostate, nails digging into the elder’s back as he lets yet another moan out. Johnny turns his face just enough for his lips to touch his skin, leaves butterfly kisses wherever he can reach.

“You’re so pretty, did you know that?” he whispers with a particularly hard snap of his hips that has Sicheng squeaking. He can feel his face burn in embarrassment, wants to shy away but Johnny is firm on pressing his lips against his ear. The elder hums, presses the tip of his index against his stretched rim and slides it in along with his cock. The added pressure makes Sicheng's vision go black around the edges and he feels lightheaded, more so when Johnny says, “you take me so well,” and it’s loud and clear this time.

Johnny keeps his finger hooked in inside him as he thrusts, pace faltering every time Sicheng whimpers against him. Sicheng feels choked up, saliva running down his chin when he can’t find the self-control in him to keep it in as he moans yet again. It’s Johnny’s consistent thrusting and constant praising that sends jolts down his spine and makes his toes curl. He knows how to work him up in such a completely different way from anyone else Sicheng often finds himself reeling back to him for more.

Johnny slides all the way out, lifts Sicheng up and the boy whines in distaste. He laughs at the way his brows furrow, kisses his lips softly as he slides further down on his bed until only his ass makes contact with the mattress and Sicheng nearly falls over. He pats his ass lightly, motions for him to get on his feet and Sicheng's legs strain to keep him up. He is confused until Johnny holds him by the hips again, turns him around and makes him sink down on his dick again.

Sicheng can feel the sweat running down his sideburns, can feel his chest flush as red as his face when he is forced to face Jaehyun, who is still lying on his side, palming himself through his boxers, completely dazed with spit slicked lips. Sicheng can’t take his eyes off him, holds onto his knees for purchase right before Johnny starts thrusting into him again. Johnny has one hand on his hip and the other on his shoulder when he adjusts himself and sets the pace again, and it’s so much faster this time Sicheng whimpers every time he bounces back on Johnny’s cock.

The way Jaehyun stares at him makes him shiver, eyes starting to lose focus with how relentless Johnny is on pounding into him. He feels Johnny’s lips press against his back, trail kisses up his spine as an incoherent string of mindless praises slip past them. It’s a lot for him to handle – the way Johnny feels sliding against his walls, the way his grip on him is so tight it feels too good, the way Jaehyun just watches them as he barely touches himself.

The hand on his shoulder moves down and wraps around his dick, gives him a few lazy strokes that are a stark contrast to how fast his hips work and Sicheng can feel his balls tighten at how warm Johnny feels. He chokes when Johnny pushes him forward and he almost falls on his knees with the lack of support he has. Sicheng almost barks at him but then he turns him around again, and Sicheng is all too eager to sit back on a comfortable position on his lap again.

Johnny wraps his arms around him in a hug, holds him close together and Sicheng knows by the way he misses his prostate and how heavy and uneven his breathing is he won’t last much longer. Sicheng kisses him again, messy and all over the place and Johnny can barely keep it together to kiss him back. His heart thumps loudly against his ribcage when Johnny rolls his head back, eyes fluttering shut as his hips slow down.

He comes with a loud moan, a curse that builds up from his guts and Sicheng moans back at him at how warm it feels to be filled up again. He keeps thrusting into him, rides out his orgasm until his balls empty and he can’t keep up with the effort any longer. The squelch of his dick on his cum fills up the room, makes Sicheng’s toes and fingertips tingle as Johnny comes to a stop. They’re panting when Sicheng kisses him again, only this time Johnny manages to kiss him back, runs his hands on his back and Sicheng can’t help but sigh into the kiss.

Johnny falls back into his bed and brings Sicheng along with him, softening dick slipping out when he does so. He holds him still, runs his fingers through Sicheng's hair and can’t stop himself from smiling up at him. Sicheng smiles back, traces a finger down his cheek before cupping it and kissing him again. There’s cum dripping down his balls and his thighs, on to Johnny’s legs and making a mess on their skin.

“You always do so well,” Johnny says as the orange light from sunrise starts to wash over them. There is a big smile on his lips and Sicheng always feels like his legs turn into jelly whenever he praises him like that. Not that he thinks he is undeserving of such, but there is just something about the way Johnny can voice them out with such ease that gets to him. He hums at him in acknowledgement, small smile on his lips. “I think my time is up though, there is someone waiting for you.”

Sicheng rolls off him and is faced with a still sleepy Jaehyun, standing right by the end of Johnny’s bed. He smiles up at the boy, motions for him to come closer, tugs on his hand when he does and pulls him down for a kiss. It’s as if Jaehyun is still working in slow motion, barely kisses him back as he reaches down and pulls him up. Sicheng's body feels like jelly to the touch, easy to manipulate and carry around as he takes him into his arms and moves him over to his own bed.

Jaehyun is just as gentle as Johnny. The way he lodges himself between Sicheng's legs, lays on top of him as he goes in for another kiss, weight crushing him down but still somewhat comfortable makes Sicheng's heart skip a beat. It’s either that or the way the other’s fingers stroke his cheeks gently, breaks the kiss apart to stare down at him, eyes so soft and gentle Sicheng wants to baby him until he falls back asleep.

The thought goes away as soon as it came when Jaehyun wraps his hand around his dick, strokes him slowly without breaking eye contact and Sicheng feels his stomach twist when he is reminded he needs a release soon. There is a soft and yet mischievous smile on Jaehyun’s lips when he thumbs at the precum on his slit and smears it over his cockhead, dimple on full display and Sicheng is fairly sure this is illegal.

He can’t stop the whine that builds up his throat and rolls off his tongue and Jaehyun chuckles at him, flicks his wrist so painfully slow he feels his hardon hurt in his hand. He spreads his legs further apart, makes room for the boy and Jaehyun props himself on his elbow to reposition his body between him. He lifts Sicheng's leg up further the mattress, gets a better view of his pucker without making Sicheng do as much effort to hold his leg up. He slides two fingers in, feels around his walls, crooks them inside him and scoops out some of Johnny’s cum along with them.

Sicheng shivers when Jaehyun runs the digits on his perineum and over his balls, circles over the base of his dick and goes back down and into him again, leaving his skin stickier than it already was. There is no need for Jaehyun to be doing this, to be fingering him and scissoring him open even further, knows he only does it for his own amusement to see Sicheng whine and writher under his touch. It works, Sicheng's squirms as he fists his own cock a telling for Jaehyun to quit messing around.

Jaehyun dives down, twirls his tongue around Sicheng's pert nipple and the other moans, heels digging into the matters when he barely brushes the tips of his fingers against his prostate. He does it again on purpose, watches in amusement as Sicheng trashes around, free hand desperately gripping the pillow under his head for purchase as the other fists his dick harder. Jaehyun moves his hand away from his cock as he inserts a third finger in, pins him by the wrists above his head and fingers him faster.

“Please– please I–” Sicheng whines, unable to form enough coherent words. Jaehyun presses his fingers against his prostate, keeps them there and just looks at him, waits for him to speak again. “More,” he breathes, “I need more.”

“That wasn’t hard to say, was it?” Jaehyun teases him, releases the pressure on his prostate and Sicheng gasps, didn’t realize he was holding his breath until his lungs burn. He pulls his fingers out, wipes them clean on his boxers and pushes himself off bed to get the lube over at Johnny’s, who just sits back and watches them. When he is back, he quickly rids himself of his underwear and lathers his cock with too much lube. Sicheng bites his lips in anticipation.

Jaehyun positions himself back between Sicheng's legs, rubs his cockhead against the boy’s rim and watches as he whimpers again. He pushes the tip in and Sicheng feels his body be hit by an intense wave of pleasure that makes him gag with the feeling. He can feel his body tense up instinctively as his walls clamp around his cock, and Jaehyun nearly topples over him, catches himself before he does. Jaehyun asks him if he can keep going, to which Sicheng only whimpers at him and rocks his hips in response. He takes it as a sign to move and proceeds to push his dick deeper, the feeling of fitting so snugly in so much pressure making his entire body tremble. He can barely hear Sicheng curse under his breath, spreads his legs wider and urges him to go deeper.

Jaehyun lowers his body down and kisses Sicheng’s shoulder, kisses up his neck and right under his jaw. Sicheng pushes himself down his dick and Jaehyun goes faster, a breathy sigh slipping past his lips at how good Sicheng feels around him. He finds himself in a daze when the other grips the sheets tight and pushes his head down the mattress, lips parted and shiny with spit. Sicheng loves Jaehyun’s cock, not long but thick, thick enough to make him feel full to the brim, feel like the air is being punched out of his lungs as Jaehyun stretches him open further.

They both moan when Jaehyun is balls deep into him, jolts running down Sicheng's spine as he tries not to come on the spot. Jaehyun rolls his hips, thrusts lazy yet powerful, and Sicheng’s head rolls to the side to try to stop Jaehyun from seeing how messed up he looks. It doesn’t work, Jaehyun’s hand grabbing him by the chin and making him face up again. Jaehyun watches the way his lips part when he pulls out and rams back in, the way his eyes flutter shut and his tongue licks his lips eagerly when he pushes deeper, the way his hands grasp at his arms and nails scrape them down and the loudest moan builds up from the back of his throat when he hits him just right.

Sicheng likes how they are always so comfortable around each other, likes how easily Jaehyun reads into him, how he manages to make Sicheng feel at ease whenever they’re together. Being the same age as him eases the constant pressure on his shoulder from being the youngest on their unique antics most of the time, a struggle at times to find the balance between dominance and respect. Jaehyun likes teasing him and Sicheng lets him, for he knows he will easily bend with just a snap of his fingers. He loves how Jaehyun feels on him, how warm and gentle and caring he is, how his smile calms him down and Sicheng is sure he could comfortably live inside his dimple if that was ever made possible.

“Harder,” Sicheng demands, nails digging into his biceps and Jaehyun struggles to keep his moans low, the sting on his skin going straight to his dick. He wraps his legs around his torso, presses his heels on Jaehyun's lower back and pushes him forward, makes him go deeper. “Do me harder. Completely wreck me, I won’t break.” He breathes heavily, shaky fingers reaching up to caress his cheek and brush his hair off his eyes. “ _Please._ ”

It fucks Jaehyun up, how much of a mess Sicheng is under him and how he still manages to order him around, how he is still demanding despite the lack of energy and how Sicheng knows how to push him to the edge until he is nearly falling over. And he could never say no to him, really, because Jaehyun is just too whipped for him, does anything the boy wants without a second thought. His thighs tremble when Sicheng tightens around him, a choked moan going past his lips and he lowers himself until their bodies are pressed together, fucks harder into him until the buzzing in his ears gets too loud and he can’t hear his own panting.

Sicheng loves it, loves how he knows how to push Jaehyun's buttons until he gets what he wants, how Jaehyun rams into him so hard he involuntarily squeaks, body sliding up the bed from excessive impact. The sound of Jaehyun's hips against his ass makes his blood boil, the squelch of his dick inside his ass along with Johnny’s cum making him dizzy, mind so hazy and unfocused he is unable to keep his loud whimpers down. There is an unstoppable pressure building up his chest that leaves him breathless, a knot in his throat that gets him so choked up he doesn’t know what to do with himself.

There is no telling when it happens. Sicheng grips Jaehyun's hair to hold him closer and his chest tightens as he bursts out in tears, wetness running down his cheeks and into Jaehyun's hair. He sobs, hard, and he doesn’t know what for, a mixture of sensations and emotions pushing him off so hard he comes without a warning between their bodies.

Jaehyun pushes himself off him in surprise, eyes wide as he searches his face for any sign for him to stop but Sicheng rolls his hips against him to keep him going. He comes so much it pools on his stomach and navel, streaks of thick cum covering his chest and hitting his chin and jaw, and Jaehyun's unceasing thrusts against his prostate makes him cry even harder. He feels his body shake, chest heaving and lungs gasping for air and he doesn’t know what to do with himself, tries to cover up his face but Jaehyun stops him from doing so.

Jaehyun thrusts harder into him, chasing his own orgasm and he can’t stop himself from thinking how hot Sicheng looks when he cries like that. It’s probably fucked up, how he gets himself off to the image of tears running down his cheeks, staining his skin as his eyes puff up and Jaehyun moans at the image before his eyes. He feels his balls tighten when he comes, lips pressing a kiss under Sicheng's jaw as he fucks him hard until his cum stops shooting inside him. Sicheng is still crying, overstimulation too much for him to handle, toes curling as Jaehyun fills him up.

He sobs quietly when Jaehyun pulls out and cum runs down his ass, pools on the sheet and sticks on his skin, the feeling alone enough to get him hard again any other day if he wasn’t just so tired. Jaehyun lies down next to him, makes him face him and Sicheng wants to die when he looks up and sees Jaehyun smile at him. The boy reaches up, dries the tears on his cheeks and the way new ones are still running down his face is all too embarrassing.

“What is it?” his voice is soft when he speaks and Sicheng whines when Jaehyun grabs him by the chin to stop him from looking down. “Was it too much?” His thumb runs over his bottom lip and Sicheng shakes his head no, the pressure on his chest finally starting to cease. Jaehyun's lips on his are soft and makes him melt into the touch.

“I feel good,” Sicheng says when they break the kiss, a string of saliva connecting them, and it makes his ears burn for a moment. He turns around and is faced with a heavy panting Johnny, dick red in his hand, cum dripping down the length and his hand as he pumps through a second orgasm. It’s a mess, all of them are, and Sicheng bites his lip when he motions for the boy to come over again like he did hours earlier.

It takes a hot minute for Johnny to get on his feet, thighs weak and shaking as he walks over to Jaehyun's bed. He kisses Sicheng's lips softly, sighs into his mouth and Sicheng feels so full and so loved he feels his heart swell in his ribcage. Johnny breaks the kiss and hovers over him, reaches for Jaehyun's face behind him and kisses him just as sweetly, the soft whine Jaehyun lets out sending sparks of electricity through his body. He wraps his arms around Johnny’s torso and hooks a leg under Jaehyun's, makes the boy put his leg over him and allows his body to relax for the first time in so long.

“You did so well,” Johnny whispers as he presses a kiss to his forehead and Sicheng nuzzles his chest as Jaehyun hums in agreement. They settle against him and the last thing he remembers feeling before falling asleep is the brush on Jaehyun's hand on his back as he caresses him and Johnny reaching over to caress Jaehyun's cheek. Sicheng smiles to himself as his body lulls him back into sleep.

Sicheng knows how to work things around to get what he wants and it is no different every time, he’s got his members wrapped around his finger and they know it too well, can get them to bend over his every wish and he will use it to his advantage as he pleases. He loves being babied and pampered by everyone, the feeling of being loved and welcomed can’t quite compare to anything else in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> i need a nap after this
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [twiiter](https://twitter.com/10softbot) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/10softbot)


End file.
